<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impatience by ImpureSunday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623260">Impatience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpureSunday/pseuds/ImpureSunday'>ImpureSunday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials and Tribulations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Can be read as a stand alone fic, Furry, IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, N also gets DESTROYED, N seems to be into roleplay, N why are you so rough?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pokemon Black &amp; White, Touya gets DESTROYED, Touya is questioning masochism, but he DEFINETLY enjoys being manhandled, hydreigon - Freeform, they're switches, wholesome ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpureSunday/pseuds/ImpureSunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from their date to Nimbasa City, N and Touya engage in their typical intimate affairs. To N's surprise, Touya puts on a quite scandalous outfit in order to entice him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials and Tribulations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touya and N just had returned back home from their Rondez-view ferriswheel(not shipping) fucking session</p><p>The two fucking idiots were on the couch with their shiny dog (shiy  zorua) watching a documentary about dragon type pokemon.</p><p>“COCK AND BALL TORTURE (CBT) IS A-”</p><p>“😳N CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO PAY ATTENTION TO HYDREIGONS FUCKING” TOUYA SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>“-SEXUAL ACTIVITY THAT- oh sorry. Smh i wish I was a fucking a hydregion right now. Getting fucked. Thats what i meant. Becauce im honre” N [verbed].</p><p>Touya stood up dramatically because he is dramatic “Say no more~” he then yeeted himself into the other room to get changed into a sexy outfit. </p><p>N 😳😳😳😳ed in anticipation. “I wonder what he’s doing :)” </p><p>HnlilbnertouyablackN’sbitch came back into the room and WHATS THIS??? OWO? TOUYA IS A FURRY???? He had put on a hydrogen (the pokemon) fursuit!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!1111!111</p><p>“OWO WHATS THIS??? NOTICES MY BULGE. FROM MY RAGING BINER. I AM PAXKING- but thank you uwu your costume REALLY secy.” N aroused. :)</p><p>“Ah yes, I see you are having a stroke!! Is it because of my sex appeal :)? Also, its not a “costume” its a murrsuit dumbass” Touya, who was VERY educated on being a furry because he is in fact a furry you can find him on onlyfans, said. (fuck you childhood english teacher who told me not to use said after every fucking piece of dialogue)</p><p>“It is VERY much a side effect of your extreme pokemonmasterSex appeal~ next time could you wear a reshiram one? I would cum instontly” N spokenede.</p><p>“Smh you’re so picky. I dressed up like this because you said you wanted to fuck- i mean be fucked by a hydregion and I am NOT paying another 3 grand just to become reshiram for you” HE WAS A N G Y but not really &lt;3 he is hrony and guay.</p><p>N was sad but respected the mony is too much. Murrsiuit expense “im not picky!!! &gt;:( it was merely a suggestion… i respect that being sexy is expensive tho- not that you arent already oozing with sexy appel”.</p><p>“I know im a snack- actually no im the whole dang meal” touya todoroki saided. </p><p>“You ARE a whole meal. But when you wear your smexy furrisuit its like desert is add :)” </p><p>“N, idk what kidna crack you’re on right now, but your fucked up speech is really turning me on. Rawr XD” Toe.</p><p>Upon hearing toe rawr xd-ed N went OH SHIT THATS HOT!!! And moaned very aggresively. “*moians*”</p><p>“How do you even sex???” Touyahr twerks or some shit idk. </p><p>“Damn I thought I had a phat ass- anyways. Great! Now this is the moment in which I get railed!” N smirked. </p><p>“Aight get on the bed” He threw N though the wall IMPURE SUNDAY (shameless plug in own fic &lt;3) style. </p><p>N was a rude fucker and impateint who was also unphased from being thrown through a wall. “I wouldve been fined getting railed on the table but sure this works too 😒… just hurry up” </p><p>“WOOOOOOOOOW. Okay, fine then.” Testosterone then threw the whole ass table though the wall as well. </p><p>“Work your magic you sexy pokemon~” N gayed, then turned into a tposing 3d model. Very ready foe sec. </p><p>Touya also turned into a 3d model but this model was a badly recolored one that was supposed to look like hyfreigon. </p><p>“I love cold blooded cock &lt;3” N stated matter of factly except he was very excited. Wow!! SEX!!!</p><p>“Wtf im still a person, not a dragon” (I cant believe touya had to fucking clarify that smh)</p><p>“THIS IS PART OF THE FANTASY, TOUYA.” </p><p>“-.-” T</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me over a table already smh” </p><p>“Oh look at my magnum dong it is cold(??) FINE” He whips out his MAGNUM DONG. “You ready for the Pokemon Master Sex~?” </p><p>“I can’t wait a moment longer for the MASTER SEX with your MAGNUM cold DONG~~ my ass most defintely can take this!” n really want fuck. </p><p>The two did the big pp go in ass and it was really fucking hot. N was absolutely P L O W E D by the “hydreigon” because N is a role player and into that shit</p><p>-Tim skip-</p><p>“Lmao” toyta</p><p>N cummed “pog”</p><p>“N… Im still honre…..” Texas complained </p><p>N smikerked at AFRICA BY TOTO “Aren’t you lucky we have infinite stamina then? Do it again.”</p><p>“AH SHIT, YOU RIGHT. But, its your turn to top” Taitofan. </p><p>“FINE.” N wined, still wanting to be bottom despite just being fucking OBLITERED by the magnum firry dong. He could never live up to that :pensive_emoji:. “Where?”</p><p>“In my ass?? Oh wait did you mean where should we fuck?” Tea askeded</p><p>“Yes, I was planning to fuck you in the ass already- that was unneseccry.” N stakatacca-ed. Stated. </p><p>“LOOK, IM A BIT STOOPID OKAY?” TOYARSE RAISED HIS VOCALOID AT N. </p><p>“Can you keep on the murrysuit or whatever its called for this round 😉You can take it off after- ive never TOPPED a pokemon!” </p><p>“But… I want to feel your skin on mine as you fuck me into submission~” Touya has brought out the REAL horny emotions now boys ;) You bet your arseus that he had that half-lidded stare.</p><p>N’s arousal SPIKED hot damn- sexy. 😳😳😳 “OKAY! As you desire my love~” </p><p>Touya shook off a bit of his honre to take of his Murrsuit and throw it through the table sized hole in the wall. </p><p>“...WERE YOU NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THE FURSUIT???” N SPOKE ignoring how honre he was for a moment despite touya literally being nakey. </p><p>“...” tarnation had no words.</p><p>“Anyways if you don’t make up your mind as to where we’re fucking I might not be able to resist taking you up against this wall first~” N honied??? Horn</p><p>Touya pulled N down by his collar because N for some ungodly reason didnt take off his shirt cause he’s weird and proceeded to BE HORN “I dont really care where its done, just take me already~ Im.. hnnng,,, im getting impatient” *sexual frustration* </p><p>“Wall it is then!~” N pushed him against wall cutely- wait not cutely its SEXILY. Because arousal. </p><p>Touya couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as N pushed him against the wall. The pain of his back hitting the wall felt extremely nice to him in that moment. “MMMMMMMMMMM” he turned into a microwave metaphorically because he didn’t know how to process his masochisticnes. Or maybe he just likes being manhandled, who knows. But he horny as shit ass wanna see me speedrun.</p><p>“Turn around~” smirkl emokji</p><p> </p><p>-tim skip-</p><p>Touya was tired as hell from being RAILED so violently by the alphabet. He felt himself start to fade from consciousness from how much energy the two had expelled while engaging in their ‘intimate’ affairs. “SEXED YOU ARE N WITH MY BIG AN-” he passed the FUCK out. Damn the floor is comfortable as FUCK when you have just experenced the best (and most exhausting) sex of your damn life. </p><p>“Actually, I sexed YOU with my big and hard pp- oh and he’s passed out.” N sighed picking up the MANLET and tenderly carrying him to bed. And they cuddled too because fuck you let them be happy. </p><p>THE END! (for now)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>